


Puppy Dog Eyes

by Appaulow15



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appaulow15/pseuds/Appaulow15
Summary: This is short. I thought it was a cute idea. It's my first post and I hope you like it.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 31





	Puppy Dog Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. I thought it was a cute idea. It's my first post and I hope you like it.

Luke ran away from home after his mother told him he had to quit the band, sell his guitar and get serious about school, so he could get into a good college, He moved into the bands' studio and has been living there for two months. Alex ran away from home after his mother found a gay magazine in his room and his parents were going to send him to a conversion therapy camp. He moved into the band's studio and has been living there for one month. They were happy. Bobby and Reggie would come by for band rehearsal and then stay and watch a movie and eat pizza.

One day they had a decision to make. “I don't know Alex, I think it might be too soon for us to consider adoption”. But he's so cute. Look at those big green puppy dog eyes.” Alex replied. “He is definitely adorable, but how do we know if he's even housebroken? Who's going to clean up after him, and take him out on walks?” Luke asked. “I'll clean up after myself, I promise! It's just for a couple of days, a week at most. Please guys?” Luke and Alex looked at each seriously before bursting into laughter. “Of course you can stay Reggie. For as long as you want.” Luke said, before pulling the bassist down onto his and Alex's laps and tickling him. He moved into the band's studio and never left.

Their little family was now complete and soon they would play their biggest show yet. The Orpheum Theatre. That's where their lives would really change.


End file.
